


...With My Teeth

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Scott McCall, Comfort, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Humans are Servants, Hurt, Kitsune Brett Talbot, Kitsune Chris Argent, Kitsune Dominated World, Kitsune Kate Argent, Kitsune Liam Dunbar, Kitsune Lydia Martin, Kitsune Melissa McCall, Kitsune Sheriff Stilinski, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nice Kate Argent, Nogitsune Jennifer Blake, Pack, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Strong sexual content, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Love, True Mates, Werewolves are Pets, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna bite that incredible ass of yours, now..." She grins when she sees his cheeks flood and he looks down to his feet out of embarrassment. "...With my teeth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, when season 3 of Teen Wolf first aired, so it's not too well written. I didn't think it was all that good, but sister told me to just put it up anyway. Besides, I never delete anything, whether I like it or not. And it's something I've wanted to try for a while, so bear with me on all of the background stories.
> 
> Here are some major points in the plot, just in case you get confused...
> 
> 1\. Kitsunes dominate the world and always have.
> 
> 2\. Werewolves are classed as animals in society, and are mostly kept as pets for kitsunes, as are a lot of other supernatural creatures.
> 
> 3\. Humans are classed as middle class citizens, mainly used as servants or butlers and such, (and they are not treated quite as badly as most kitsunes treat the wolves.)
> 
> 4\. Sheriff Stilinski is a sort of King of Kings among his kind, being the oldest of his kind and the only one with nine tails.
> 
> 3\. Liam is Stiles' little brother.
> 
> 4\. Claudia Stilinski died at childbirth, with Liam, of course.
> 
> 5\. Chris and Kate are the Sheriff's younger siblings, Chris still being the youngest of the three.
> 
> 6\. Kate isn't a total bitch.
> 
> 7\. Derek hates all kitsunes, because they're the cause of his entire family's slaughter, save for his little brother.
> 
> 8\. Scott is Derek's little brother.
> 
> 9\. Brett is Chris' son, and only child.
> 
> +
> 
> Also, if you're interested, here's a list of who is what kitsune...
> 
> Stiles Stilinski is River kitsune.
> 
> John Stilinski is Ocean kitsune.
> 
> Jennifer Blake (Stilinski) is Void kitsune, or Nogitsune.
> 
> Kira Yukimura is Thunder kitsune.
> 
> Kate Argent (Stilinski) is Fire kitsune.
> 
> Chris Argent (Stilinski) is Earth kitsune.
> 
> Lydia Martin is Spirit kitsune.
> 
> Liam Dunbar (Stilinski) is Wind kitsune.
> 
> Brett Talbot (Stilinski) is Forest kitsune.
> 
> Melissa McCall is Celestial, or Heaven kitsune.
> 
> A lot of the mythology is me stealing stuff from various websites and anything else is either made up or from Teen Wolf already.
> 
> So, there is all is.  
> Hope you enjoy the story!  
> Lemme know your thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading! :)

"Come on," Liam whines and grins over at his big sister. "Tell us again."

Stiles huffs lightly as she watches the young teen tuck himself into bed. "But I've told you a million times." Though, she can't help smiling fondly as she leans in his open doorway. "Aren't you sick of hearing it by now?"

"Nope." Liam shakes his head.

Mason chuckles in amusement as he walks back out of the on-suit bathroom, quickly joins his fox-mate to cuddle up beside him.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "Fine." She huffs, still smiling as she walks over and perches herself on the end of their bed. "Is everybody comfy?"

"Yup." Liam chirps.

Mason grins and nods. "We're good, yeah."

Stiles smirks and simply begins, spins the words she spun him since he could understand. The same words her father spun her when she was just a cub,

"In folklore, a kitsune is a Japanese fox. And although it's the very rare nowadays, a kitsune can have up to nine tails. As it is said, there is only one true tail of all of it's tails in which the kitsune holds all of it's power. And the only way to kill a kitsune is to cut off that very tail. And just like dad - when a kitsune finally does gain it's ninth and very last tail, their fur and their eyes will turn white or golden."

"Yeah, but that just means he's really, really old." Liam grins cheekily.

Stiles rolls her eyes again, but can't help smirking as she goes on,

"They say our ancestors were born in fox form, that that's how the kitsune began... Among many things, a kitsune is a shapeshifter... And one day, thousands of years ago, when a particular kitsune finally reached the age of one hundred, he learned the ability to take on the human form, and to turn himself back again... Of course, kitsunes are the perfect lovers and loyal mates,"

"Damn straight." Mason grins, causing his kitsune's cheeks to flush heavily.

Stiles' smirk widens as she continues,

"So, the kitsune who has learned to take on human form does so every now and then, just for fun. But one day, he meets a human woman, whom he instantly falls in love with. He decides there and then, that he will remain in human form, for her. And he does just that for many years. And for many years, they are the happiest any couple could ever hope to be. They have many children, too, but it's when the children reach their teen years that his wife finds out just who and what her lover is. The fox is then, forced to leave his wife, thrown out harshly, along with his halfling children, back to the forest, where he first came from."

"That part still gets me every time." Mason mumbles as he sniffs back his unshed tears.

Liam pulls his mate close to him and Stiles smiles softly at the both of them as she continues,

"Many stories tell of human wives bearing fox-children to their fox-lovers. The fox-children are always born and stay in human form, unlike their full fox-fathers. But also, all children are always born with both the physical and mental supernatural abilities of their fox-fathers. They possess great strength, agility, speed, intelligence and their senses and magicks are of other worlds beyond imagination..."

Stiles' smile widens, her expression showing affection at her brother's wide and awe-filled eyes and his mate's already snoozing form.

"And that, is how the kitsune was born... How we were born..."

Liam smiles broadly. "It never gets old." He shoots his sister a fond look as he adds, "At least, not when you tell it."

Stiles chuckles as she slowly rises from the bed. "Get some sleep, smell."

Liam wrinkles his nose in annoyance at the childhood nickname. "Will you please stop calling me that!?" He hisses quietly so that he doesn't wake his human-mate. "I'm not five anymore. I don't shit my pants no more, so -"

Stiles chuckles again, and Liam can only glare at her retreating form as she bounces silently out of the room.

+

The next morning, when Stiles wakes up, it takes her a few groggy moments to remember that today is her twenty first birthday.

She's quickly reminded, however, when Liam comes bounding into the room, along with Mason. They jump on her bed, unrelenting until she promises to get up and get dressed.

Stiles begrudgingly does as she's told, pulling on a simply white summer dress. She hates dresses, but she really can't be bothered with her dad's disapproving look on such an occasion. Sometimes she wonders if she should have been born a boy. Seriously.

When Stiles reaches the large lounge of her father's family Manor, she's not surprised to see all of her friends and family there. And she's happy about that. With them all being so busy for most of the year, it's rare that they get together like this.

Her best friends, Kira and Lydia are the first to greet her, each giving her a tight embrace.

Jordan, Lydia's hellhound beast sends her a smile and a nod as he stands beside his redhead.

Her uncle Chris and aunt Kate each give her a warm hug, too, while Liam, Mason and her cousin; Brett all crowd around her for the moment.

A few minutes later, Stiles' stepmother; Jennifer appears right beside her, causing the others to slowly disappear and disperse themselves around the room.

"Happy birthday, Genim." Jennifer grins and Stiles contains the urge to punch her in the face for using her name just because the older kitsune know it angers her.

"Thanks." Stiles slaps on a polite, but clearly fake smile.

John finally moves towards his daughter, hugs her tightly and places a soft kiss to her cheek. "I've got you a special gift." He grins, then motions over to Chris, who nods and silently leaves the room.

Stiles eyes her father curiously, is about to ask what's going on until Chris walks back into the room. Her eyes widen slightly in shock as she takes in the man standing beside her uncle, shackled in the chains Chris holds tightly.

His chest is bare, a few scars littering his otherwise flawless skin. His feet are bare, and shackled, too. His eyes are the most stunning mix of green and blue under those bushy, black brows and those messy tufts of silken black hair. He holds a few fresh cuts and bruises across his arms and his face, but they already seem to be healing.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" John chimes, wearing a grin widens. He seems almost proud.

Stiles bites back a scowl, even manages to force out a smile for her old man.

The werewolf glares at everyone and everything around him. He's afraid, and though he knows the kitsunes sense this, he still doesn't let it show.

"He's a True Alpha, the last one left. Born werewolf. Last of the Hale line." John states, still practically beaming. "Only the very best for my baby girl."

Stiles notices the slightly troubled look on her uncle's face, but instead turns to her father with another forced smile. "Thanks, daddy... He's perfect." And she really does mean that, the wolf is simply breathtaking in appearance, she thinks.


	2. I'm Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Stiles... But you probably already knew that." She scowls, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid. 'Ugh! He's just a werewolf! Why do I even give a shit!?'

A few hours later, when the party is over and everybody finally leaves, Stiles bids her family goodnight before retiring back up to her bedroom.

When she opens her door, the wolf is still shackled to her radiator, where her uncle Chris had left him earlier. He's sitting on his knees, shoulders slumped in defeat as he glares at the carpet.

Stiles closes the door quietly and slowly makes her way over to him. She scowls down at the chains that bind just his wrists, now.

The wolf slowly lifts his head, finally looks back up at her with a rather blank stare.

Stiles feels her chest clench painfully as she slowly kneels down beside him. "I'm gonna take the chains off." She tells him before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a small key. She carefully leans forward, slots the key in and then, pulls the chains off before placing them on the floor.

The wolf simply still stares at her.

Stiles frowns at his now bruised wrists. She reaches out, stops halfway and glances back up into his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

There's a flick of disbelief in the wolf's eyes.

Stiles ignores it as she gently presses both her hands to his wrists.

The wolf's brow arches as he watches the small, but bright, white light flow from her fingers and onto his tender skin. He simply continues to watch her, now looking slightly bewildered as she then, does the same to his chest, arms and face.

Stiles pulls her hands away and smiles proudly to herself down at his newly healed flesh.

The wolf bites back a smile as he flexes his hands, feels the pleasant tingle humming in his skin.

"What's your name?"

The wolf arches a brow when he sees how genuinely curious she looks when she asks.

"I'm Stiles... But you probably already knew that." She scowls, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid. 'Ugh! He's just a werewolf! Why do I even give a shit!?'

The wolf simply continues to stare at her as if she had two heads. Well, after all, she does has two tails...

"It's okay," Stiles says, shoots him a reassuring smile. "I mean, I don't know what you've already been through, but nobody's gonna hurt you here, I promise you that... And I'm not gonna make you do stuff." She pulls a sour face just at the thought of that. "You're not a pet."

The wolf simply continues to stare at her. Even when there's a soft knock at her bedroom door and she rises up onto her feet to answer it. His eyes never leave her. He can't help it, though, he scalds himself for it, but she is literally the most stunning creature he has ever laid eyes on. But she's still one of them, he quickly reminds himself.

"Hey, birthday girl." Her aunt Kate stands there with a large blanket in her arms and a bright smile slapped across her pretty face. "These are for your wolf." She motions to the blankets as Stiles' steps aside to let her in. She walks over, briefly glancing to the werewolf as she places the blanket onto the bed.

"Thank you." Stiles shoots her a grateful smile.

"So, everything okay?" Kate asks, clearly hinting towards the wolf.

Stiles grins in amusement at her not-so subtle tact. "We're good for now."

Kate nods, turns to face the wolf. "Hey," She continues once she gains his attention. "Don't worry, you're not the only werewolf in this family."

The wolf simply shoots her a blank look, though, he looks slightly annoyed.

Kate arches a brow. "Not much of a talker, huh?" She nods, clearly understands. Because even though, she owns Peter, she and her own wolf are very much in love. Mates, even. Secretly, of course, but still.

Stiles feels her chest clench with unbearable pain once again as she looks over at the wolf. He's not her's. And she refuses to say that he "belongs" to her. She never even fricking asked for this! Not to sound ungrateful, but she'd rather her father just get her a birthday card.

Kate sighs as she turns away from the wolf. "Well, I'll let you both get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Stiles hugs her aunt, just like she does every night and sees her out of the room before quietly shutting the door. She turns back around to face the wolf again, and again, he's simply staring at her.

"Are you hungry?" She finally asks after a few moments of slightly awkward silence.

And finally, the wolf seems to communicate with her. He doesn't speak, still, but he does shake his head in response.

Stiles smiles slightly, unable to help or even understand why she feels so happy for that. "Are you tired?"

It takes a moment of him just staring at her, but again, he finally answers with a nod.

"Okay." Stiles nods, walks over to her bed. "You can take the bed with me or take the blanket and sleep on the couch." She motions over to the couch along the back wall. "It's up to you." She sends him a small smile before turning around and finally pulling the wretched dress over her head.

The wolf mentally curses himself as he feels his cheeks heat up. He can't help peaking at those pretty red and lacey undergarments of hers, but after a couple of seconds, he finally tears his eyes away and scowls back down at the carpet instead.

Stiles glances over her shoulder at him briefly, smirks in amusement when she sees his rosy cheeks. He wants to look, she realises in that moment, but he thinks he shouldn't. For whatever reason, whether it be in his embarrassment or out of respect for her. Although, she severely doubts the latter of the two.

The wolf gulps silently, his sensitive nose twitching at her pretty vanilla and cherry scent. Though, he doesn't dare look up.

"So, are you ever gonna tell me your name?" Stiles airs all too casually as she slips both her bra and panties off, too. She grabs her tank top and shorts from the chair beside her and slowly slips them on.

"Derek." He doesn't know why he suddenly just blurts it out. Maybe it's to keep his mind off of anything, but her naked (perfect) ass. Which, by the way, was still in his line of vision.

Stiles pulls her shorts up and finally turns around to face him. "Derek." She smiles brightly, clearly proud of herself. Though, she notices his voice isn't as rough as she thought it would be. But it's still definitely deep enough to make her skin tingle.

Derek simply nods, still not daring to look her in those pretty amber dolly eyes of hers.

Stiles' smile widens into one of amusement yet again. "Are you a virgin, Derek?" She grins when he blushes even harder. "You don't have to answer that. I'm just being nosey... It's kinda my thing."

Derek scowls, but gives a barely-there nod.

"That's cool." Stiles shrugs as she plops lazily down onto her bed. "How old are you?"

Derek frowns, looks slightly confused, as if he doesn't understand why she would want to know anything about him in the first place. "Nineteen. You?"

Stiles eyes widen slightly in surprise. "I'm twenty-three, but I thought you were like, at least twenty-one." She grins, while adding, "You're kinda huge, dude."

"Werewolf." Derek shrugs, though, only to ignore his stupid betraying cheeks.

"Right. You guys are all muscle." Stiles shoots him a flirty grin, chuckling softly when he's cheeks redden even more, if that were fricking possible. Which, it is. "Us kitsune are kinda dainty, I guess." She airs, mainly towards herself.

"You're tricksters." Derek shoots her a deeply unimpressed look.

"True." Stiles can't help smirking.

Derek shoots her a withering look.

"Hey!" Stiles pouts. "I didn't judge you, now, did I?"

Derek rolls his eyes, barely manages to bite back a smirk of his own. 'God, she's cute... What am I even saying!? What is wrong with me!? She's still one of them!'


	3. Two Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I only have two tails, so not much yet." Stiles grins.

[One Week Later...]

Neither Stiles nor Derek get much sleep for that first week. Instead, they stay up every night just to talk. About anything and everything. It's mostly Stiles that talks, but she's glad to find that the more she talks, the more it coaxes the wolf to do the same.

Tonight, again, Derek decides to sleep on the couch, while Stiles sprawls out across her large bed. However, with both of their sensitive hearing, they don't even need to speak up at the small distance between them.

At one point, though, Stiles is even happier to find that Derek seems interested enough to ask, "How did you heal me?"

Stiles smiles at his adorably confused expression. "I'm River kitsune. Healing is kinda my thing." She shrugs as she explains.

Derek nods, looks deep in thought for a moment before he asks another question. "What else can you do?"

"Well, I only have two tails, so not much yet." Stiles grins. "But when I gain my last tail, I'll be able to bring people back from the dead. It's what I'm waiting for. So I can bring my mother back, and finally get rid of that evil bitch my dad's married to."

Derek arches a brow. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't like that look of hurt on her pretty face. Not one bit. But at least she understands a little bit of his pain through the loss of her mother, he thinks.

"Sorry." Stiles smiles sheepishly. "I just get a little carried away when I talk about the Evil Bitch Monster of Death." She chuckles lightly. "As Liam calls her."

"You hate her that much?" Derek looks confused again. He can't imagine what this woman could have done. After all, it can't be as bad as what that bitch did to his family.

"I really do." Stiles confirms without batting an eye. "She's so painfully jealous of my brother and I, because my dad doesn't pay her as much attention as he does us. Because he loves us more. We're his kids, she should understand that, but she either doesn't or just refuses to."

Derek nods in acknowledgement. He doesn't even really know why he's so intrigued and interested in knowing anything about her. After all, she owns him. He is her property, no matter how much she says he isn't. However, obviously, he thinks, she's different, kinder. Well, either that, or this is just another trick from a kitsune. Something they're best at.

"Anyway, enough about that whore." Stiles rolls her eyes, though, she can't help grinning brightly when the wolf smirks in amusement.

"Will you," Derek hesitates, looks slightly nervous. "Will you tell me more? About the kitsune, I mean..." He doesn't know why the heck he's asking. Although, he kind of does.

He likes her...

'God damn it, Hale! She's still one of them!'

"Of course!" Stiles nods enthusiastically, practically beams as she nods. "What'd you wanna know?"

"My mother told me there are thirteen different types..." Derek trails off, obviously hinting.

"Uh-huh." Stiles nods. "There's River, like me," She grins, even manages to coax another small smile out of the wolf along the way as she continues, "Or 'the Life Giver' as some call it. They can create, manipulate and project water, control water-based creatures, they can also heal others using the element and can even bring back or create new life."

Derek simply watches her, looking very much like her little brother as his eyes widen with her words.

"There's the Ocean kitsune, like my dad."

"John Stilinski."

"Yeah." Stiles looks slightly confused. Although, she knows her father's known throughout the supernatural world. "You've heard of him?"

Derek nods. "I've heard he's the only kitsune left with all of his tails."

Stiles nods, smiles proudly. "That, he is."

Derek merely nods and Stiles goes on with her explaining.

"Ocean kitsune is pretty much the big brother of River kitsune. But Ocean kitsune are much stronger, and can create, manipulate and project water on a much larger scale. They can cause thunderstorms, tornados, flooding, that kinda thing."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, silently urging her to go on.

"There's Wind kitsune, like my little brother; Liam."

Derek notices how she smiles fondly at the mere mention of his name. He smiles very slightly, too, then, thinking of his own little brother. He wishes he could have saved him. He was only fifteen years old!

"They're known as the fastest of all the kitsune, and can control the wind, manipulate and project it, even if they're not outside with it." Stiles continues, "Then, we have the Earth kitsune, like my uncle Chris. They can control Earth. They're considered the best hunters and trackers, able to adapt to any environment."

Derek can't help smiling when she chuckles, can't help admiring how beautiful this creature really is.

"There's the Forest kitsune, like my cousin, Chris' son; Brett. They can create new plant life. They're kinda like nymphs, but a little less horny." Stiles goes on, "There's the Fire kitsune, like my aunt Kate. Obviously, their speciality is fire. They can create it, manipulate and project it as well as touch it without being harmed. Still," She adds with a smug smirk, "Water always beats fire, so..."

Derek can't help smirking in amusement at her oddly adorable vain arrogance. He loves the way she can flaunt it without being annoying, unlike all kitsune he's ever encountered.

It's in their nature, after all.

"We also have the Thunder kitsune, like my friend; Kira. They're able to create, control and project electricity. I guess you could say they're kinda the cousin of Wind kitsune. They can control machines and create shields, too, which I think is pretty awesome."

Derek rolls his eyes, unable to tear the smile away from his face. He can't deny that he doesn't totally hate it here, like he thought he totally would.

"Then, there's Spirit kitsune, like my friend; Lydia. They can communicate with the spirit world, control spirits or even demons, depending on their level of abilities. They can also predict when someone close to them is about to die." She then, thoughtfully adds, "Kinda like a banshee, really..."

"A banshee?" Derek's eyes widen in pure wonder. "I've heard of those. My mother told me they became extinct over a hundred years ago."

Stiles nods, sighs gloomily. "Sadly, yeah. The vampires had an obsession with their blood. And banshees were rare to begin with, so it didn't take all that long for them to die out."

Derek nods in acknowledgement, again, silently urging her to continue.

"Next, we have the Void kitsune, or what we call 'Nogitsune'." Stiles eyes darken into a glare. "Basically, they're pure evil. They feed off of chaos, strife and death, and are excellent are creating all three without ever lifting a finger, instead, just by whispering filthy nothings into your ear." She scoffs. "Jennifer's one of them, yet my dad doesn't seem to give a shit."

"Your dad married a Nogitsune?" Derek looks rather alarmed by this, slightly confused, too, but mostly alarmed.

"Yep." Stiles scoffs again. "He thinks he can change her."

Derek arches a brow.

Stiles simply continues, "Last, but not yet least, we have the Sound kitsune. Sometimes referred to as 'the Music fox'. They create, manipulate and project sounds at any volume they wish. They use can their power for defence, if attacked, but most of them just like to play around and have fun with it. They're seen as the most merry of our kind."

Derek arches a brow, bites back an amused smirk.

Stiles notices, of course, and can't help grinning even as she tries to pout. "Shut up. I don't mock your culture."

"I haven't told you anything about us." Derek points out, shooting her a rather smug look.

Stiles' grin widens into a smug smirk of her own. "No, but I read. A lot. And I think I know pretty much everything there is to know about werewolves." She arches a challenging brow as her smirk widens all the more.

Derek's brow rises again. "Oh, really?"

Is he... Flirting?

Wait - is she flirting?

Of course she's flirting. She's a trickster. It's what they do.

Derek quickly reminds himself that seduction is one of the kitsune's very best games, that, like a lot of things, they excel exceptionally at it.

Also, it really doesn't help how he's already totally fricking into her!

Ugh!

He scalds himself as she continues talking.

"Really." Stiles smirks before going onto to the last of her kind. "Ah, the Celestial kitsune. Or as we call it, 'Heaven kitsune'."

Derek eyes her curiously as she smiles softly, as if remembering something so profoundly wonderfully. In that moment, he finds himself wishing to know everything about her, to know her every thought. He doesn't know what the hell is happening, but he likes it, he thinks, even though he really probably shouldn't.

'She's still one of them...' The wolf reminds himself, albeit, reluctantly, for the first time since being dragged into her father's God forsaken palace.

"They're the rarest kitsune of all." Stiles smile widens as she adds, "My mother was one of them."

Derek nods in understanding, again, silently urging her to continue.

Stiles looks in deep thought as she talks now, her eyes giving off a faraway, glazed over look and Derek can't bare to look away from his master's perfect face.

Because no matter how much he might want her, he still knows that's all he is to her. Even if she doesn't admit it, he still knows.

"They're also the most powerful of all... They are pure, good magic... They can warp both time and reality... They can teleport, read and control any being's mind... They hold all power any other kitsune holds, but still, only when they finally earn their last tail... They can just about do anything..." Her bottom lip trembles slightly, but she manages to hold back her tears as she whispers, "Anything but come back to life, I guess..." She smiles sheepishly.

"Your mother," Derek speaks softly, not wanting to upset her. And not knowing why. "She had nine tails, too?"

Stiles nods, smiles sheepishly once again.

"What was she like?"

Stiles breathes out a chuckle. "She was the best. She was kind, and warm... And loving. I mean, I know my dad loves Liam and I, but ever since my mom passed away, he's never been the same." She smiles sadly. "They were true mates. That's kind of a rare thing, too."

"It's the same with wolves." Derek says, anything to move the topic along and keep his chest from aching unbearable at the sight of her unshed, glistening tears.

"I know." Stiles grins cheekily. "I know everything about werewolves, remember?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking in amusement.


	4. Evil Bitch Monster of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead, she tries to ignore it and says, "I told you she was an Evil Bitch Monster of Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the feedback on this already! Thank you to every last reader!
> 
> Note: I don't know if any of the Japanese is actually correctly translated. I tried my best. And of course, if anybody knows better, please do let me know. Thank you! :)

[Three Days Later...]

As usual, Stiles is the first to wake up. She knows that werewolves are heavy sleepers. She knows this because Peter is the same and he has told her this before when she has asked him to tell her everything he knows about being a werewolf.

However, Stiles is always the first to wake up in her household anyway.

And this morning, like any other, Stiles simply pulls on one of her father's t-shirts (that she had stolen, years ago, now) over her tank top and short-shorts. She knows she has the day off work, like she does every Wednesday, because she makes up for it by working most Saturdays anyway.

Derek's still sprawled out across the couch, snooring quietly with his blanket kicked onto the floor. Like most nights.

Stiles knows wolves run hotter than humans, run hotter than even kitsunes. But she can't help smiling at his adorable sleeping face as she pads silently over and picks the blanket up to cover him up once again.

Stiles frowns to herself as she catches a glimpse of her uncle Chris' jogging pants. She really needs to buy him his own clothes, she thinks. Then, grins excitedly. That's what she'll do today!

+

Five minutes later, Stiles returns to her bedroom with a large tray of food and it happy to see Derek is awake.

Derek seems to straighten up when he sees her. He quickly folds the blanket and places it neatly on the couch beside him. Like he's done so every morning since he first got here.

Stiles arches a brow. "Relax, big guy." She offers a reassuring grin.

Derek shoots her a rather sleepy smile.

Stiles, of course, finds it unbearably adorable and grins. "Ohayō, watashi no chīsana ōkami. [Good morning, my little wolf.]"

Derek frowns, clearly confused. "I, um," He flushes lightly, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know any Japanese."

Stiles giggles. "I said, good morning." She walks over to the couch, placing the tray gentle down beside him. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Derek shoots her a small, but grateful smile. Like he does whenever she brings him food, or clothing. He can't deny that she's been very kind and caring towards him. But he's also happy to find that it's part of her nature. Maybe it's a part of her healer side, he thinks.

Stiles smirks to herself when she sees him go straight for the bacon. She leaves the wolf to eat, while she grabs a few clothes from her large walk-in closet and then, heads into her even larger on-suite bathroom.

As Derek's laying into the last piece of bacon, he quickly moves onto the buttered bread and uses the spoon to shovel up some of the scrambled eggs. He stops, mid-chew when there's a knock on his master's bedroom door, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights when the door slowly opens.

"Stiles?"

Derek quickly gulps down his mouthful as he watches the young teenage boy enter the room. With flawless mocha skin and dark chocolate brown eyes, that remind the wolf of his little brother.

"Oh, hey." Mason smiles brightly at the new family member. He's not seen much of him at all, but neither has anybody.

"Stiles is in the bathroom." Derek says politely, smiles somewhat awkwardly.

Mason nods. "It's cool. I can wait."

Derek watches the boy quietly close the door. He doesn't know if he should do something, but he figures this is probably normal, seeing as the younger male, whoever he is, has been here a lot longer than he has.

"Your name's Derek, right?"

Derek simply nods.

"My name's Mason. I'm Liam; Stiles' little brother's true mate." He grins proudly, practically beaming.

Derek arches a brow, looks slightly confused after sniffing the air. "You're human?"

"And proud." Mason nods, his smile widening.

"I guess you can't choose your true mate." Derek smiles lightly, to show that he means no disrespect. He doesn't. He's not judging. Not when it comes to true mates. His parents were true mates, after all.

"No, you can't." Mason let's out a content sigh, a dreaming smile slapped across his face.

Derek smiles to himself. He sorely wishes he could find his own mate, but he knows that'll never happen. And even if it did, he wouldn't deserve it. Not after what he did.

"So, I hope you're not too miserably living here..." Mason arches an expectant brow, grins slightly at his blatant hinting.

Derek puffs out a quiet chuckle. "Well, I have to admit, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Mm-hm." Mason instantly notices the faraway, goo-goo-eyed look in the wolf's face. It's something he's awesome at; intuition.

Derek scowls, looks slightly confused. "What?"

Mason grins. "Dude, you totally have a crush on Stiles."

"What!? No, I don't!" Derek looks flabbergasted, though, he mentally curses himself when he's cheeks betray him by setting aflame.

"What're you, like, six?" Mason chuckles when the wolf glares at him.

Derek glare hardens when the human stares smugly back at him. It lasts for all of three seconds before he realises how very defiant this little shit is. He sighs loudly in defeat, finally giving in. "Fine! Okay, I do!"

Mason chuckles again, clearly very amused. "Now, was that so difficult?"

"It's not like it even matters." Derek huffs, glares at the human again.

"Well, what'd you think her dad purchased you for? To make tea for her?" Mason scoffs, smirks suggestively. "I'm not saying that's what Stiles thinks your for, I'm just saying that you could easily make a move on her and see where it goes."

Derek ignores his flushed cheeks as he grumpily replies, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I mean, Stiles is... Perfect... And I'm..." His smile falters as he adds, "Not..."

"Oh, come on!" Mason splutters. "Have you never even looked at yourself in a mirror before? You are a gorgeous man. Seriously, if I didn't have Liam and you were into dudes, I'd be totally all up in that."

Derek chuckles lightly in amusement. "Yeah. Thanks."

Mason opens his mouth to reply, but pauses when Stiles bathroom door opens and Stiles herself appears, showered and fully dressed.

"Hey, Mase. What's up?" Stiles chirps as she walks over to her walk-in closet.

"The gang's going on a shopping spree. We were wondering if you and Derek wanted to join us." Mason says as he follows her into the closet. "Oh, dear God, what are those!?" He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Stiles glares at him. "Hey! Don't diss my Vans!"

"Well, they are just awful." Mason tells her bluntly, his tone snooty.

Stiles merely rolls her eyes and pulls them on just to spite him.

And then, it's Mason's turn to glare. 

Derek smirks to himself as he quickly and silently makes work on the rest of his delicious breakfast.

"Anyway, you guys kinda read my mind on the whole shopping spree thing." Stiles says as she walks back out and hands Derek one of her uncle Chris' button-up shirts. "Derek needs a few things."

"I do?" Derek looks completely confused upon hearing that.

Stiles smiles, unable to help it whenever she looks at his adorable face. "You do." She nods.

"Oh, honey, you so do." Mason adds. "Because this," He gestures to the wolf's attire. "Whatever this is, it's just breaking my heart."

Stiles chuckles lightly.

Derek glances down at the clothes his wearing before he shoots the human a withering look. He's never been one to care about his appearance. Just so long as he's clean, he's happy. Although, he thinks briefly, he could do with a shave by now.

Stiles shoots the wolf a beaming grin when he finally looks to her. "We'll get you some shoes along the way."

+

Derek stares down at the fresh and new (classic black and white) Converse covering his feet. It's been a long time since he's worn shoes, and although it feels familiar, it also still feels very weird to him.

"I thought they'd fit. You're the same size as Peter." Kate gives the wolf an approving smile.

"They're brand new." Stiles shoots her aunt a curious look.

"I bought him a pair online, and two were sent by accident and they haven't noticed, so..." Kate grins mischievously.

Stiles smirks. "Nice."

"Yep." Kate chuckles.

"Thank you." Derek finally speaks up, shoots the older kitsune a small, but genuinely grateful smile.

"I knew Stiles could get you to speak." Kate shoots the young wolf a teasing grin when she notices the tips of his ears turn pink.

Stiles shoots her aunt a stern look, but she can't help smiling in amusement. Her expression soon sours when her stepmother appears in the lobby.

"And what's this?" Jennifer smirks in amusement as she saunters over to the trio. "Taking your new dog for a walk, Stiles?"

"No." Stiles jaw tightens, especially when she notices Derek put his head down.

Jennifer arches a brow, clearly waiting for a full answer.

Kate rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth closed. If it were anybody else, she'd speak up immediately. But she knows that her niece is just as fiery as she is, and can more than look after herself. Also, she finds it hilarious whenever Stiles says or does something to make Jennifer's bitch face screw up in annoyance, or even better, anger.

"If you must know," Stiles huffs. "I'm taking Derek," She puts emphasis on his name and all, but glares at her stepmother. "Out on a shopping spree."

"That's absurd." Jennifer scoffs. "What could he possibly need -"

"Clothes, for one thing. He can't keep borrowing other people's forever." Stiles cuts her off, while managing to remain calm and collected.

"He doesn't need clothes." Jennifer looks highly amused. "He is an animal."

"And so are we." Stiles shoots her a pointed look, bites back a smirk she so sorely wishes to set free when the older woman glares at her. "We are kitsune, are we not? A fox..."

"Wolves are nothing like us." Jennifer hisses. "I'll have your father smack some sense into you if you keep up with this bullshit!"

Stiles rolls her eyes.

However, this time, Kate finally does speak up. "John would never lay a finger on his children, and you know it." She practically growls out through a glare of her own.

Meanwhile, Derek doesn't dare to look up. Though, he's listening closely to every word exchanged. His heart races slightly out of fear, but oddly enough, he feels more worried about his master.

Jennifer looks like she's about to unleash her fury, but instead, she takes a step back.

Stiles smirks to herself, because she knows that her stepmother is secretly afraid of her fiery aunt. And so she should be, she thinks.

Jennifer simply storms off down the hallway, then. Though, not without one last glare thrown over her shoulder at all three of them.

"Ugh." Kate wrinkles her face in disgust as she glares after her bitch of a sister-in-law. "What. A. Bitch."

Stiles nods, partially distracted as her gaze falls back to the wolf. "Hey," She wraps her fingers gently around his wrist and waits until he somewhat reluctantly looks up at her. "I'm sorry about her." She doesn't ask if he's okay, because the look of hurt in his eyes is answer enough for her. Instead, she tries to ignore it and says, "I told you she was an Evil Bitch Monster of Death."

Kate let's out a very loud and very unladylike snort at that.

And somehow, that pulls a small smile out of Derek, surprising even himself.

"Come on," Stiles grins excitedly as she laces her fingers through his and pulls him towards the front door. "Let's go introduce you to my very own Scooby Gang."


	5. Can You Feel the Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you feel the love in this family?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of readers were a little lost with the relationships between the characters. So here's another few important points:
> 
> 1\. Peter and Derek are not at all related, and have never even met before this story.
> 
> 2\. True mates are a rare thing for kitsunes, but not impossible.
> 
> 3\. Kate and Peter are mates, but not true mates.
> 
> 4\. Stiles parents were true mates.
> 
> 5\. Liam and Mason are true mates.
> 
> 6\. Stiles and Derek are also (obviously) true mates.
> 
> 7\. Both John and Lydia are a lot more like most of their kind, and a lot less accepting than Stiles or even any of the others.
> 
> 8\. Kitsune laws are obviously different. 18 being the legal age for everything; drinking, driving, voting, sex, smoking, ect.
> 
> If anything else is unclear, I will most likely cover the explanation as the story goes on. But otherwise, message me if you're still unclear.
> 
> ...And as always, thank you for reading! :)

[Uptown - A Half Hour Later...]

"Hi, Derek! I'm Kira! It's really great to meet you!"

Stiles chuckles at her best friend's ever chipper and bubbly personality, but also at the wolf's completely bewildered expression.

Derek blinks, looks slightly overwhelmed and awkward as he just stands beside his master.

Brett grins in amusement at the wolf. "I think you're scaring the new puppy, Kii-Kii."

Kira's beaming expression instantly switches to one of fury. "I told you. Didn't I tell you?" She hisses, sending a sharp slap to the back of the eldest kitsune's head. "Don't fucking call me that!"

"Ahh!" Brett hisses loudly, winces bitterly, and clutches his head with one hand. He then, glares at her as he rubs his head and growls out, "Bitch."

Kira merely scoffs out a, "Whore."

And Brett nods and grins. "True."

Stiles simply smirks in amusement, while Derek arches a brow, and looks slightly intrigued with these new people.

Kira rolls her eyes, repeats snootily, "And I did tell you, so it's your own stupid fault." as she crosses her arms over her chest and flops down into the booth.

It's Brett's turn to roll his eyes that time.

"Move up, slut." Liam chirps as he slides into the booth after her, shoving her along.

Kira simply shoots him a glare, because did he even give her a choice? No. Ugh.

"Can you feel the love in this family?" Stiles retorts sarcastically as she shoots the wolf a goofy grin.

Derek feels his heart stutter and his breathe hitch. Though, silently. Thankfully. He doesn't understand why he feels like this, but he knows it's her doing this to him. Whatever this is...

"Hop in." Stiles motions towards the empty side of the booth.

"Ladies first?" Derek smiles sheepishly, curses himself mentally for blushing like a total idiot.

Stiles chuckles. "Is that a question?" She's clearly teasing, though, as she slides in and thanks him.

Derek slowly slides in after her, remembering to make room for Mason, but also trying not to get to close to his master. No matter how much he wishes he could just reach out and touch her.

'Shit,' He thinks, slightly dreads. 'I've got it bad...'

"Hey, guys, there's at least a fricking half hour wait for the damn food." Mason huffs loudly, announcing his presence. He also manages to push himself through the crowds of people, as well as perfectly balancing a tray of drinks.

"Well, that's no surprise." Stiles says as she glances around. "This place is packed."

"Yeah. I'm surprised we even got a seat, to be honest." Liam say, then, adds with a happy grin, "Crash Bar is always busiest on a Wednesday, 'cause it's 'Two Dollar Beer Night'."

Stiles scoffs loudly at her little brother. "Bitch, you're not drinking."

"What?" Liam pouts, then, glares. "Why not?"

"Uh... 'Cause you're only fifteen, smell." Stiles looks at him like he's an idiot. Which he is a lot of the time. But bless him, she still loves him. Warts and all.

"Stop calling me that!" Liam glares at her, for all of a second before he retreats back to pouting. "And I'm a frigging kitsune!" He whines loudly, even pulls a childishly miserable face at his big sister. "It's not like I can even get drunk properly!" He tries to smile sweetly, "Remember?"

"Yes." Stiles scowls when his smile widens, hope filling his stunning crystal blue orbs - which he inherited from their father's mother, wonderfully enough. "I also remember that our dad is the Sheriff as well as the King and that he will kick my ass if I let you drink. Oh, and then, I'll kick your ass for drinking, and for getting my ass kicked in the first place."

Liam's expression drops once again when she finally shoots him a pointed look. A look that says, "In your fucking dreams, baby brother."

Brett scoffs in amusement as he sips at his two dollar beer.

"Babe, just get over it." Mason grabs his wolf's hands in his. "Besides, it's only three more years until you can do anything you want."

"Yeah, I guess..." Liam's mumbles trail off as he glares grumpily at his stupidass glass of lemonade.

Stiles purses her lips to keep from smirking at the downtrodden look on her brother's annoyingly adorable (and spoilt) little face. However, her mood takes a drastic u-turn when a certain redhead comes sauntering over to the group.

Lydia rudely pushes people out of her way as she stalks over with an angry flushed face and a glare set across her stunning brow.

"Awh, 'sup, baby girl?" Brett pouts up at the redhead.

"Shut up, Brett. I'm not in the mood." Lydia hisses without even looking at him.

Stiles frowns in confusion when she sees that the redhead's glare is set solely on her.

"I just spoke to your dad." Lydia says.

Stiles arches a brow, still looks confused. "And...?"

"And," Lydia spits out, glare only hardening and her jaw tightening. "He just spoke to the Evil Bitch Monster of Death, who told him all sorts, because the next thing I know, I'm getting yelled at by your dad down the phone, while I'm trying to organise my mother's fricking wedding, that's in just two fricking days, by the way!"

"Why was he yelling at you?" Stiles asks, more confused than ever, now.

"Because apparently, I'm your best friend, so I'm the one who needs to talk some sense into you!" Lydia grits out. "Like, would it kill him to actually be a father every now and then!?"

At this, Stiles instantly glares up at her. "Watch your mouth, red."

"Or what?" Lydia scoffs out a laugh. "You can't kill me. I'm Spirit. I'll just come back, and kick your skinny ass."

Derek scowls over at the very rude redhead. He really doesn't like her. But even more than that, he really doesn't like the way she's talking to his mas...

\- to Stiles.

"Anata wa nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka? Kare wa tada kuso ōkamidesu! [What do you think you are doing? He is just a fucking wolf!]" Lydia snaps as she briefly spares the werewolf a disgusted look.

"It's nothing to do with you." Stiles replies, keeps calm and collected. Even when she really wants to slap the redhead across her stupidly perfect face.

"Watashitachi no yō ni kare no chiryō o teishi! [Stop treating him like he is one of us!]" Lydia growls out. "He's a fucking dog! That's all!"

Derek glares right back at her when she glares right at him when she says those words. And if there's one thing he really does hate; it's being called a dog.

"Watashi wa anata no chichi wa ōkamideari, kare wa chōdo anata to anata no haha o nokoshite iru koto ga wakatta koto o mōshiwakearimasen, Lydia. [I am sorry that you found out your father is a wolf and that he just left you and your mother, Lydia.]" Stiles says, her voice calm. Even her expression is a little sympathetic.

Lydia's jaw tightens a little more, her glare only darkening all the more.

"But that doesn't mean you get to blame Derek." Stiles adds. Then, with a tired sigh, she rises from her seat.

Derek slides out of the booth to let her out before she even has to ask. And of course, because wherever she goes, so does he.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mason asks softly. He looks slightly disappointed. That is, until he shoots the redhead a glare.

Lydia merely rolls her eyes as she slides into their empty seats.

"Geez, would you jump in her grave that fast?" Liam sarcastically scoffs out.

Lydia simply flips him her middle finger before stealing his glass of lemonade and gulping the rest of it down.

"Hey!" Liam growls at her.

"I'm driving. I can't drink. Duh." Lydia shoots him a withering look when he glares at her.

"We've gotta get to the mall before it shuts. It's already kinda late." Stiles announces, now completely ignoring her so-called friend.

"But I ordered you guys food." Mason whines, pouts even.

"It's cool, you guys have at it." Stiles forces out a smile. "I'll catch you all later."

And even after that rather unpleasant scene, Derek still can't help smiling to himself when Stiles grabs his hand in hers before they head off.


End file.
